the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A fan girl story
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A fan girl story 15 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago I walk down the hall with one thought in my head. I am the spirit of London at night. I spend my free time, whether it be walking down the halls or after a test, thinking of my idol. I stare at my laptop, looking up pictures online. Fangirling and trying to explain to my friends who just don’t understand. Only my closest friends know him. Half of which are online. I smirk at the other kids as I make up scenarios of me meeting him. They have no idea. They know nothing of his awesomeness. I fangirl in my head. I can’t wait to go home, where I can use my phone and fangirl about him with my friends. I can’t wait to go home, where I can lay down and imagine myself, running above the rooftops. All that matters is the wind in my hair, and my idol beside me. I flicker with the will-o-wisps At night I lie awake, dreaming about him. Would he like me? Would he love me? Does he even matter? He’s not real The quiet voice in my head, crushing my dreams. Shut up, nobody likes you. He isn’t real. Even if he was, he wouldn’t like you. Of course he would. He’d love that he has a fangirl. I usually ignore the voice. It’s funny, walking down the hall, riding on the bus, sitting in class. Pretending to be normal. People think I’m normal. I’m quiet. I’m polite. If I could, I would laugh in their faces. You stupid mortals, you have no idea. I find it funny when people talk to me like I’m a normal person, and I pretend to listen. But in my mind, I’m in a different world. I’m running over the rooftops. I’m grinning wide, taunting the man in my head. And as I soar above the city, I only have one thought in my head. The only one that matters. I am the spirit of London at night. Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Truer words have never been written. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago XD It's really bad though. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I find the thought and message counts more than the words...but that's just me. :) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Maybe 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I don't think it's bad at all. You've done a good job of capturing the feel of being really into a fandom. Everyone who's ever been a major fan of anything can relate. :) I really liked your story. (Oh, and btw, there's a chocolate fountain with Elaina's name on it over in Gabby's intro, if you're interested...) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you! (WAIT, WHAT?! *poofs* 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago The title is misleading. This is excellent. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited DX it wasn't misleading... But I changed it. 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Well now my comment looks silly. Well, nonetheless, I'll say it again: this is excellent. Really :) 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Anchestor • 3 years ago Lol >:D I did it just to ruin your seriousness! 4 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago This. Is. Wonderful. And I can relate way too much! ;w; 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 SoljaGold • 3 years ago I know! :D 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago :) 3 •Share › − Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago My life in three paragraphs. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago XD 4 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy